


Just Like That

by oldshame (zebaoth)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/oldshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia "comforts" Sully after a long day of training</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like That

It was late one night on the campgrounds, and aside from the sentries, everyone was asleep - well, almost everyone.

As silently as she could, Sumia crept over the deserted campground, and considering the darkness, she was grateful that she had only tripped twice.

Confident that she had come to the right place at last, she poked her head in past the flaps of the tent. Sully's lantern was still on, and she was sitting on her cot, stripping off her armor.

She looked up at the movement at the entrance of her tent, and when she saw it was Sumia, she grinned.

"Damn, I was wondering when you were gonna get here."

Without a word, Sumia entered the tent, narrowly avoided stumbling on a discarded piece of armor, and sat down on Sully's lap. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her into a kiss. Sumia wasn't particularly good at kissing, but she had been getting better with practice. Besides, Sully had assured her, anything she lacked in skill, she more than made up for with her boundless enthusiasm. Sully had given her pointers, about how to use her tongue to probe into the other's mouth, and how to take her partner's bottom lip gently between her teeth.

"Here," Sully said between kisses. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still gotta get my leg guards off."

"Let me help with that," Sumia said, sliding off Sully's lap. Her practiced fingers easily loosened the straps holding the armor to Sully's leg. The first time she had tried, she had fumbled with the buckles until Sully had gently shooed her aside and done it herself.

When the last of Sully's armor was off, Sumia began to undress herself. Meanwhile, Sully pulled off her undershirt and her trousers, until they were both in nothing but their smallclothes.

"C'mere," Sully said, and Sumia obliged. Sully pulled her into a heated embrace, lips brushing the hollow of Sumia's neck. Sumia hummed with pleasure as Sully bit at her neck, sucking a bruise in the shape of her mouth.

"Here," Sully said. "Lay down on the cot."

Again, Sumia obliged. Sully spread herself out over Sumia's body, leaning into another kiss. With her left hand, she cupped one of Sumia's breasts, and began gently kneading the nipple with her thumb. Sumia gasped into the kiss at the pressure. "Yes," she said, "just like that."

With her right hand, Sully's hand traced down over Sumia's toned abdomen, and started pulling down her smallclothes.

Gently, she started playing with Sumia's clit. Sumia gasped again, this time louder. Her fingers clawed at Sully's back, pulling her into another kiss.

With her left hand, Sully picked up the pace and increased the pressure on Sumia's nipple. Sumia moaned, throwing back her head. "Oh, Sully," she said. Still working Sumia's clit, she pushed a finger into her pussy. Sumia moaned again, and it was almost a whimper.

Sully grinned. She kissed Sumia on her bared neck, and trailed her way down to Sumia's chest. Sully buried her face in between Sumia's breasts, relishing the feeling. She turned her head and placed a kiss on Sumia's left breast. She lifted her head and sucked Sumia's left nipple into her mouth, and ever so gently, bit down.

"Ah!" Sumia said. Her hand found Sully's hair, carding her fingers through it as the woman fingered her pussy and played with her breasts. "Faster," Sumia said.

Sully increased the pace of her fingers over Sumia's slick pussy, heating up at the short little pleasured gasps of her lover. "Keep going!" Sumia said. "Oh gods, don't stop!"

Sully's fingers kept sliding back and forth, and with her mouth, she sucked Sumia's nipple in again and again, running it over the ridges of her teeth.

Sumia's body went stiff and her legs shuddered as she came, her body wilting as the pleasure of the orgasm lingered.

Her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"Here," she said. "Let's switch. I wanna try something new today."

"Oh yeah?" said Sully, eyebrow quirked.

She turned over on the cot, and allowed Sumia to climb on top of her. Sumia leaned into a gentle kiss, and then headed south.

"Are you going to-" Sully began, but before she could finish, Sumia had pulled her pussy apart and licked a stripe up the inside. Sully gasped at the sensation.

"Does it feel good?" Sumia asked, worry in her voice.

"Hell yeah," said Sully. "Don't stop now, you're just getting started!"

Sumia grinned, then went back to her task.

She began by licking zigzags up and down the entrance, nudging Sully's clit with the top of her lip. Sumia could hear her panting at the other end of the cot.

Emboldened, Sumia used her fingers to nudge the lips aside and stuck her tongue in as deep as it would go, wiggling it back and forth.

"Fuck," Sully whispered into a moan. "Fuck, yeah, that's good."

Sumia shifted down, nudging the opening of Sully's pussy with her nose. "I love the way you taste," she said.

Sully reached down tentatively to run her fingers through Sumia's hair. "Is this ok?" she said.

"It's perfect," said Sumia. Turning back to her task, she ran her tongue in circles on Sully's clit, and then down the rest of her pussy in a solid rhythm. Sully's fingers tightened on her hair as she plunged her tongue back in. Sully's hips rocked up beneath her, pushing for more.

"Fuck, I'm almost there, I can feel it," Sully gasped.

On a particularly solid swipe of Sumia's tongue, Sully dissolved into her orgasm. "That's it, Sumia!" she said. "There it is!"

Sumia lifted her head away, wiping the wetness off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"C'mere," Sully said, panting through the afterglow. Sumia shifted her body so that she lay flush against Sully, with their bodies intertwined.

"How was it?" said Sumia.

"Well, for your first time eating pussy, it wasn't bad at all," Sully replied.

"Really?" Sumia said, brightness in her eyes.

Sully chuckled, placing a kiss on Sumia's forehead. "Yeah."

Sumia buried her face in the hollow of Sully's neck. "I'm glad," she said.

"Now, let's get some sleep, huh?" Sully said. "We'll be no use to the Shepherds if we're dead on our feet come morning."


End file.
